You Really Like Her, Don't You?
by Simon Seville
Summary: I not really in love with him, were just good friends, nothing's changed. I was just having trouble with math, so I asked him for help. Now everyone's getting the wrong idea. R&R.
1. Soccer Pratice

**There aren't many Simonors so I though I'd make one. Enjoy! **

**Eleanor POV **

"Don't forget, we have practice for our big soccer game tomorrow." Alvin announced to our team.

"Alvin, we've been practicing for the past week for an hour and a half!" Simon exclaimed. "Can't we do something else with our life? I have other things to do then besides be here!"

The rest of the team seemed to agree. Even me. Don't get me wrong, I love soccer, I just don't want to be here every day of my life. Alvin has been driving out team crazy for the past two weeks. If we won this game we would've won our first game. All Alvin wants is to have victory for the first time, so he thinks it's okay to work everyone's butt off for his own good. The worst part is my grades are dropping from all of this soccer. I haven't been able to get some of my homework done, because I've been getting home so late. I looked around the field everyone seamed to be talking about what Simon just said.

"Yah, Alvin! I need to get home and take a shower." A boy named Jack called out.

"And I need to do my homework!" Devon yelled.

"I need to get home and feed my cat! It's my turn to do the dishes also!" I exclaimed to Alvin.

"Fine, fine, we'll only have to come for an hour tomorrow then." Alvin said getting the team under control.

Everyone left after that grumpy. I saw Simon talking to Alvin. I know east dropping is wrong, but I had to hear what was going on.

"Really Alvin, we've been doing great ever since Eleanor joined our team. Do we really need to have practice tomorrow?" Simon asked.

"Duh! I'm not going to let a girl ruin our team." Alvin said shellfishery.

"How has she 'ruined' our team? She's made it better."

"No, I mean we can't let our skills drop just because we have a new team member."

"I guess your right, but the game's on Sunday, and it only Wednesday. Can't you cancel tomorrow's practice?" Simon asked. I giggled to myself. Poor Si, have to put up with Alvin.

"No! I will see you at the soccer field tomorrow." Alvin said as he walked off.

"Uggg…" Simon growled to himself. I giggled again.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" Simon asked me.

He caught me off guard. "Oh, Simon, you I though I left my uh… umm… soccer bag on the bleachers." I explained trying to hide the lie.

"But, your soccer bag is by the fence." He responded, clearly confused.

"Right-t, thanks Si, bye." I ran away quickly trying to hide the blush on my face.

When I got home Miss Miller told me that my dinner was in the microwave and to just heat it up. When I was done I had to wash the dishes and feed our cat. I don't think she was happy to have breakfast so late. I looked at the clock. Nuts! It was already 7:32. I ate dinner and finished my chores. I went upstairs to get started on my homework. I got math out first. Why did math have to be so hard? My question was what is 1 ½ times 7 ½. I looked at my homework with a confused look on my face. Jeanette seamed to notice and came over to help.

"What's wrong Ellie?" She asked me.

"Math is what's wrong! It's so hard! Plus I haven't been able to get help from a teacher because of soccer. What am I going to do?" I cried.

"I can help if you want." Jeanette offered me.

"Please! If I don't get my grade up I might not be able to play soccer."

"No prob sis. What question are you stuck on?"

"Number 7." I responded.

"Okay, you need to change 1 ½ to a fraction. To do that you multiply your whole number times you denominator plus your numerator."

"Oh, okay." Thought for a moment. "So would it be 3/2 times 8/7?"

"Correct. Next you multiply numerator times numerator and denominator times denominator."

"So would that be 24/14?" I asked her.

"Yes, but because it's an improper fraction you have to divide 14 into 24. And that would be?"

"1 remainder 10."

"Yep. Your denominator is 14 your numerator is 10, and your whole number is 1."

"I get it. This is so easy. Thanks Jenny." I said with a smile.

"No problem. Oh, I almost for got. Make sure this is in lowest terms. Just prime factor 10 and 14 out."

"2x5 times 2x7?"

"Yes, now cross out any number that's the same."

"So 1 and 2/5 is my answer?"

"You got it."

"Thanks Jeanette, I think I can do the rest on my own."

When I finished all my homework and took a shower I though how much Jeanette had helped me. I really owe her big time. I though of what I could do for the rest of the night until I drifted of to sleep.

**So this is the end of chapter 1. Please R&R. If you want me to change I will be happy to. Oh the next chapter might be up tomorrow. Chow! **


	2. Thoughts

**Well I said I would update so here's the next chapter.**

**Eleanor POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was still thinking about how I could thank Jeanette for helping me with my homework last night. I really owe her one. Taking her time to help me. I looked around my room. My sisters were still sleeping. I looked around our room looking for anything that Jeanette might want. I guess I'll think about it latter. I went down stairs to go get breakfast. I fixed myself toast with jelly, and pancakes. I made my sisters the same thing. 20 minutes latter Brittany and Jeanette woke up and came downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Hi Ellie. Sleep well?" Jeanette asked me.

"Yah, um… what is something that you really, really, really want?" I asked my big sister.

"How are you such a morning person Ellie?" Brittany questioned me. "I hate getting up and you make it look as if the clock goes off and your up in a dash."

"Brittany, I was talking to Jeanette!" I exclaimed.

"What ever." She replied groggy.

We all started to eat out breakfast when Miss Miller came down stairs.

"Morning girls. What are we having for breakfast Eleanor?" She asked.

"Pancakes and toast." I replied plainly.

When we all finished breakfast my sisters and I went upstairs to brush our teeth and get ready for school. I finished brushing my teeth and went to my room to go get dressed. I though maybe this would be a good time to ask Jeanette what she wanted. I got out my regular spring green dress and green striped tie, white knee socks, and black flats. Just when I was done getting all my clothes together Jeanette walked in our room. Perfect.

"Hey Jeanette, what is something that you've been dying to have?" I asked once again.

"Well…" She started but never finished. Brittany came running through the door yelling her head off.

"EMERGENCY!!! I CHIPED A NAIL AND I NEED NAIL POLISH!" She screamed.

Once again when I tried to ask Jeanette something my loud mouth big sister ruins it for me. Jeanette never finished my question. I sighed when Miss Miller told us to go to school. I'll ask Jeanette in homeroom. We all started walking to our usual spot where we meet the chipmunks. The were all ready there. Simon and Alvin were fighting.

"Please just cancel soccer practice Alvin!" Simon begged.

"No! Alvin's Radars have to be in tiptop shape for Sunday's game." Alvin replied smugly.

"We're already in tiptop shape, Alvin."

I saw Theodore roll his eyes at his two older brothers. Even though Theo was younger then Alvin and Simon he sometimes acted more mature when it came to them fighting.

"Hush up goalie." Alvin said.

"Break it up you two. Let's just move along and get to school." Brittany said breaking up the fight.

All of us walked to school in silence. It was a wonderful day. The air was warm and the world just seemed to be happy. When we got to school all of us split up to go get our books for our classes. Simon and I had math first. Theodore, Jeanette, and Brittany had English and Alvin had social studies by himself. My locker was next to Simon and Brittany. Theodore was just 7 lockers down and Alvin and Jeanette were right below me and Simon.

As I was getting my math books I thought about how I was gonna do on my fractions test. Jeanette did help clear thing up though. I guess Simon noticed my facial excretion and he leaned over.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's the math test that has me worried. Jeanette helped me last night, but I don't think I remember everything she though me." I said sounding stressed.

"I can give you a quick run down of what you don't understand." Simon offered me.

"Really? Thanks Simon."

"No problem, so what's bugging you the most?"

"Well I still don't understand the prime factorization. It's so complicated."

Simon helped me understand the prime factorization a lot better. Mrs. Dennis, our math teacher, walked in 10 minutes later. She told us what we had on the quiz then passed it out. I looked at it. I felt a burst of stress come to me like a dam bursting.

'_I can't quit soccer! Not after what it took to even get on the team!'_

I looked at the test and started to work it again. I was really nervous. I'm pretty sure my grade was going to be a C. After we were done with the math test we had to do some math pages in our math book. When we were done with the 4 math pages were could work on our math homework. I started doing the math pages. They weren't that hard but they were hard. I never got to start on my homework. At least all it is was to do a fraction worksheet with only 10 problems.

I started walking to my locker to go put my books up. I had music next. I loved music. It was so easy because well, I'm a singer, so it was easy for me. Mrs. Harrison, my music teacher said we were going to sing some song. Well, so long it's not about math then I okay with that. When I put up my books I saw Simon. He looked so cute from a side view. Wait, not, I like Theodore. Why would I have feelings for his brother? Never mind I shook of my thoughts.

"Hey, um… Ellie, you wanna walk to music together?" Simon asked me out of the blue.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well since we have the same class next I though it would just be less lonely."

"Oh, well then okay."

Simon and I walked together in quietly. Suddenly I broke the silence.

"So what song do you think we'll sing in music today?" I popped the questioned.

"I'm not sure. I think it's supposed to be a song from the 60's."

"Cool."

When we got to the music room our teacher was already handing out our new music. I looked at it. '_Be My Baby' _I love that song. I couldn't believe my luck.

After we called roll Mrs. Harrison started teaching us the song. I felt like this would be a good song for me and Theodore. After we finished our teacher said the next song would be called _'Could It Be'_ I've never heard of it, but it must be a big song because we were going to spend the next 5 classes working on it.

I was about to leave when Theodore stopped me.

"Eleanor I need to talk to you during flex. Alone." He told me.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. R&R. Oh, if you want to listen to the song **_**'Be My Baby' **_**then just type in on youtube. Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Can't update as much as I want to because I'm not supposed to be on fan fiction so I can be on 24 7 like I want to be. Anyway though I'd give you chap 3 on my story. And BTW if you're reading where have the good days gone, I have made it longer. The new extended version will be up soon. Anyway enjoy chap 3. Oh and BTW there is going to be an Alvin and the chipmunk 3 in 3d!**

**Eleanor POV**

I was lost for words. What was so important that Theodore wanted to talk about? Could it be that he wanted to be my boyfriend? What if was. That would be the best thing that even happened to me. But then again what if it was something else? Guess I'll have to wait till flex.

"Well, can we?" Theodore asked me nervous.

"Of course." I replied.

I walked back to my home base with Theodore. I put up my books then walked back into the hall where Theodore talked to me.

"Eleanor, we've been friends forever." Theodore started, but then paused.

"Yes." I asked sweetly with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Well, um… wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Theodore rushed through the words.

"What?"

"Would youlike to go on adatewith me?" He asked again.

"Oh Theodore! I'd love to!" I ran up and hugged Theodore around the neck.

"Okay, well I got us tickets to the Carrie Underwood concert this Friday. Then I thought we could go get ice cream after that. Want me to come over to your place a seven?"

"Sounds great. I can't wait. This is going to be my fav 5th grade moment with you ever!" I said as I skipped away.

As I was skipping away feeling like I was walking on air. I walked into home base. Mrs. Dennis was passing out some paper. Oh no! Mt math test. Well there goes my chances of being in the world cup. I sat down in my chair. Mrs. Dennis handed me my test. I looked it. Good by world cup. Good by soccer. Good by my math grade. I look at the top of my paper. My hands started shaking. No way! This test score can't be right! I aced the test! I got a 100!

I felt my energy flow through my vain as I jumped for joy. I didn't care who looked at me. I did a little victory dance. I had to find Simon and Jeanette and tell them how grateful I am of their help. Oh, speaking of Jeanette I had to get her a thank you gift. Oh, and Simon.

I spotted Simon by the water fountain with some of the mathleates. When I walked up the group they all give me dirty looks. I glared back at them. Boy some people were so ignorant. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Simon, thank you so much for your help. I aced the math test." I said.

"Really? Congrats." He told me.

"Come on Simon! You're going to talk to _her_." One of the mathleates said.

He was a scrawny looking boy. He had on big red rectangular glasses. The sides were curved. He also had curly wild red hair and freckles. Part of his shirt was tucked in and part was out. He had on khaki pants with a brown belt. He sounded stuffed up. This kid looked like he had major problems.

"Be quite Eugene." Simon told him.

"We're not supposed to like girls, remember Simon?" Another boy said.

This boy had round black glasses, almost like Simon's, dirty blond hair. He had on a light red shirt that had a pocket on the front, and striped green pants on. This boy seemed a little more normal, if you define normal into small pieces.

"You know Milton is right Simon." I knew this boy, it was Sheldon.

Sheldon had blond hair also. He was a normal weight, but still on the light side. He didn't have glasses like Eugene and Milton though. He was wearing an orange shirt with white pants.

"Guys, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. That's it." Simon waved his arms in defense.

"Well, a true mathleate wouldn't talk to a girl, unless she was a teacher or higher authority then us. Duh!" Eugene snorted in Simon's faces.

"Aww… gosh, you got your DNA on my glasses." Simon sighed as he cleaned his glasses off on his shirt.

That's it; I'm not going to let these guys push me or Simon around like this. This was just stupid.

"Okay, you wanna piece of me?" I yelled, my hands balled into a fist.

"Eleanor, let go." Simon whispered in my ear, his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you going to do Seville, let a girl fight your battles?" Sheldon snorted.

Okay that's the last straw! I've been through some rough things, and these guys went helping. First I had to fight just to get on Alvin's soccer team, just because I'm a girl. Now I'm being made fun of for being tough! What is wrong with people? Then as if impulses took over me I pounced on Sheldon.

The other 2 mathleates tried to get me off, but I got on top of them too. I felt Simon try to get me off of them. Simon was just like Jeanette. Someone could walk all over Simon like a door mat, but he's always there for them.

"WHAT"S GOING ON UP HERE!"

Oh no, I knew this voice. It was Principal Talbot. This was not good. I looked up with a weak smile. Simon did the same. I guess it looked like Simon was trying to attack me when he was trying to pull me off.

"Umm…. We were just… ah…. You know, playing." May voice didn't sound to convincing.

"My office, all of you right now!" Principal Talbot can sure show some back bone when he needs to.

The five of us walked to Talbot's office in silence. No said a word. When we got to his office he made us sit down.

"Now, what was going on in the hall out there?" He asked us in a grave voice.

**Another cliff hanger. Well, that all for now. R&R. **


	4. Principal's Office

**Hey guys… BTW almost every chap will be in Eleanor's POV. There might be one where it's in Simon or Theodore's but I'll let you know when that happens. Anyway…**

**Eleanor POV**

No one said anything. All five of us looked at each other hoping an answer could come out. Nothing. Mr. Talbot looked at us all. His foot tapping loudly, eye brows low. I felt a shiver up my spin as the tension between Mr. Talbot, Simon, Eugene, Milton, Sheldon, and I grew. The silence grew even longer too. I felt as if 10 minutes had gone by. Wrong. It was only a minute. Suddenly Mr. Talbot spoke again.

"I'm going to ask all of you one more time." His voice boomed. "What was going on in the hall way?"

There was another silence. Mr. Talbot looked like he was ready to kill us. I squirmed in my chair uncomfortable. I took a lot at the others. I could tell Eugene, Milton, and Sheldon have never been sent to the principles office. I've been sent to Talbot's office because of Brittany and her practical jokes on people that she pulled Jeanette and I in.

The same was with Simon. Alvin had gotten Theodore and him in trouble.

Mr. Talbot's hand reached for the phone. Great, he was going to call our parents and get them to come up here and make them make us speak. Miss Miller did not need to know I was in the principal's office for fighting.

"What did Alvin do this time?" I heard Dave's voice on the phone.

"This isn't about Alvin, Mr. Seville." Mr. Talbot said in his dark voice.

I looked at Simon. From the way he was playing with his thumbs I could tell he was uncomfortable with this. Don't worry Si, you're not alone.

"Thank goodness. So what wrong." Dave asked through the phone.

"This is about Simon."

"Simon? What's going on?" Dave's puzzled voice continued.

"If you could arrive at the school as soon as possible that would be great. Just walk down to my office." Mr. Talbot said and hung up.

As he put down the phone he dialed another number. Dang it! This was my number.

"Yes?" Miss Miller's voice rang in my ears.

"Hello Miss. Miller. I'm calling about your daughter Eleanor. If you could get to the school ASAP then that would be great." His dark words rang in my ears also.

"What's going on?" Miss Miller asked.

"No time for questions Ms. Could you please get to the school now." Talbot sternly said into the phone as he hung up.

After Miss Miller was call he called Eugene, Milton, and Sheldon's parents. They all had the same reaction.

"My child's in the principal's office?"

In about 10-15 minutes all the parents were outside the door. Mr. Talbot let them in. All of us gave weak smiles to our parents. Their stern gaze gave a chill to all of us.

"Mr. Seville, Miss Miller, Mrs. Martian, Mrs. Johnson, and Mr. Gibson, your children are here for fighting in the hall way, and I can't get them to speak." Mr. Talbot said, making this sound worse then it is.

Our parents looked down at us. They all had the same expression. _You did what now!_ Miss Miller gave me that you better start talking missies look. I looked down and glanced at the others. The all looked the same way as me.

"Now if your child you and me could go out in the hall and have a talk, we can find a proper punishment." His voice directed towed our parents.

They all nodded. Miss Miller grabbed me by the hand and pulled me close to he body. I could tell she was crying. She was disappointed in me.

"Mr. Seville, would you like to come first." Mr. Talbot asked Dave.

Dave nodded his head as he took Simon out into the hall.

**Simon POV**

As Dave held my hand into a death grip he gave me a look that said, you better have a good explanation for this. I gulped hard. I could feel my throat going dry. Mr. Talbot let Dave and I sit on a bench out in the hall. As soon as we sat down Dave started questioning me.

"YOU GO IN A FIGHT?" He yelled at me. Uggg… everyone was getting their spit on my glasses.

I looked up at Dave as I wiped his spit off my glasses. Mr. Talbot was standing up looking down at me. The gaze of the two was starting to make me feel like crawling into a hole.

"Simon, answer me!" Dave said a little softer, but still loud.

Mr. Talbot walked over to me. He got down to my level and looked me straight in the eye. I felt as if I was going to turn to stone.

"Simon Seville" He started. When ever someone called me by my first and last name I knew I better start talking, or I'd be in hot water when I got home. "You need to answer you father and me. Do you understand?" He asked me.

"Yes Sir." I said weakly.

"Okay then. What was going on in the hall?" Me. Talbot asked me another question.

"E-Eleanor came o-over to tell-l me she made a 100 on h-h-her math test and t-the other mathleates started-d making fun-n of her." I started.

The two adults looked at me, I guess they wanted me to get to the fight part.

"How did that start a fight Simon?" Dave blurted out.

"I'm g-getting to t-that." My voice shaking.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man." Dave waved his finger in my face.

"Yes Sir. S-so anyway, umm… the mathleates said I'm not aloud to talk to Eleanor because she's a girl. Then-n Eleanor pounced on them and I was trying to-o p-pull her off. Honest Dave." I said looking into his eyes.

"So Eleanor attacked Eugene, Milton, and Sheldon?" Mr. Talbot asked me.

"Well, it was only Eugene at first, then Milton and Sheldon go into the fight. Then I tried to get Eleanor off." I explained as best as I could.

There was a long period of silence. I was used to this. I looked at Dave and Mr. Talbot and studied their facial expression. I could feel tear threatening my eyes. I did my best to hold them back. I was in the 5th grade now. I didn't need to cry in front of my dad and principal. I bit my lower lip to hold back the tears.

"I'll give you two a moment." Mr. Talbot said as he walked into the teacher's lounge.

Dave took a deep breath. He looked into my gray eyes. I looked back into his brown eyes. We looked at each other before speaking.

"Simon, I don't like it when I sent down to the school for Alvin and his problems, but when it's you, it makes my heart brake." Dave said.

"What do you mean Dave?" I asked.

"It's just that I expect better behavior from you. I don't like being called down here for Alvin, but when it's you, I guess I have a different reaction." Dave told me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"Oh. I'm sorry-y Dave." I felt my tears running down my face.

Dave pulled me in and embraced me. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Dave saw me brake down into tears. Mr. Talbot cam out of the teacher's lounge. I got up to wash my face. I saw Dave and Mr. Talbot walk back into his office.

**Eleanor POV**

Dave and Mr. Talbot walked back into the room. Where was Simon? I took a deep breath as Mr. Talbot motioned for Miss Miller and I to come out in the hall.

"Miss Miller Simon told me what happened and I'm going to tell you. Eleanor, could you verify if this story is true?" Mr. Talbot asked me.

"Yes Sir." I responded.

"It started out where Eleanor went out to tell Simon she aced her math test. The other mathleates told Simon that he's not aloud to talk to Eleanor. So she got made and started to attack on of the boys. Then the other two of them tried to help their friend, while Simon tied to get Eleanor off of them. Is this true Eleanor?"

"Yes Sir, it is Sir." I told him.

"Thank you Eleanor. Miss Miller would you like a moment with Eleanor?"

"Yes please." Miss Miller replied.

"Very well then." Mr. Talbot said as he walked off.

Miss Miller didn't say a word to me. I looked up at her. My eyes started to water. Miss Miller instantly pulled me into a hug,

"Oh Eleanor dear, don't cry. I'm not mad, just disappointed." Miss Miller whispered as she stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry Miss Miller. I promise it won't happen again." I whimpered.

Mr. Talbot walked back out. He told to go and wash my face in the bathroom. I did as I was told and walked toward the girl's room. Then I felt something hard hit me in the head. I was going to have bruise on my head.

"Oww…" I monad to myself.

As I looked up I saw it was Simon. He rubbed his head where I had hit him. Well, I'm mean not hit, I mean bumped.

"Sorry Simon, you okay." I asked him as I helped him up.

"Yah, I fine." He said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Hey, are you crying?"

"A little. I'm fine. Anyway, where'd you go?"

"I went to wash up. I was crying a little to." He explained to me.

We both stood there and looked at each other. Once again there was another silence. I shifted positions and looked down on at my feet. Simon put his are around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his shoulder. We stood there till Mr. Talbot called us back to his office. We walked back to his office and sat down in our seats.

"Well, your parents and I have made up our mind on you punishment. All of you will have detention for 5 weeks on Friday and Saturday. Friday, you will come from 3:30- 7:00, and on Saturday 3:00-5:00. You will be helping out cleaning the classrooms and helping teachers. Are we clear?" Mr. Talbot asked.

"Yes Sir." We all responded.

"Very good, you may all leave."

As we all left I looked at the clock. I'd been in that place for and hour and 15 minutes. Then I realized that my detention wad the same time as my date with Theodore! No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me. I sighed to myself. At least I didn't have to go to soccer practice tonight.

**Ugg…. This took me 2 hours to type. I'm so sleepy! Hope you guys like this chapter, and remember, R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I got zip nada reviews for the past 2 chapters! Where are you guys. I need to know what you think about the chapters so I know how to improve them. Now lets get on with the show.**

**Eleanor POV **

_In the detention room…_

I sat in the class room board out of my mind. I looked at the clock. Drat, it was only 3:42. I looked around the room. Simon sat there doing his homework. I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to start on my homework. I reached into my lime green backpack and pulled out my math homework. I started working on it. 10 problems, no problem. All it was is to make equivalent fractions. When I was almost done I looked at the clock. 4:01. Soccer practice would start any minute.

When I finished my homework I looked around the room once again. It was only me and Simon. Eugene, Milton, and Sheldon were all in a different room. Mr. Talbot told us he didn't want us all in the same room. I guess he didn't want us all to get in another fight. I don't blame him. Right now I want to attack those mathleates. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be in this stupid detention. Okay, maybe part of this was my fault, but those morons didn't have to make fun of my because of my gender.

Looking around the room once more I realized that I was going to have to tell Theodore that I couldn't go with him to the Carrie Underwood concert. What else could go wrong? How am I going to tell the guy of my dream that I can't go on a date with him? Maybe he would understand. Let's see, how am I going to break the ice?

'_Theodore, I like you and it's not that I don't, it's just that I got detention and I am unable to go with you to the concert with you today.'_

'_Hey Teddy. Listen, I really want to go to the concert with you, but I got detention and Mr. Talbot said it was till 7 and I can't go to the concert. Sorry.'_

'_I can't go to the concert with you because of my detention. I'm sorry.'_

None of this seamed to make since. Of all the times for me to have detention it had to be the time Theodore asked me on a date.

Why does this happen to me? Why can't it happen to Brittany? Okay, so that is a little mean, but she's been only like 10,000 dates already. 7 of them have been jocks. Lucky her. What am I going to do now? I finished my homework in study hall, and I just finished my math homework. I looked around the room for the third time.

Simon was drumming his fingers on his desk absent mindedly looking out the window. Mrs. Galbreath, my social studies teacher was monitoring Simon and I to make sure we didn't try to sneak out. What ever.

I looked in my backpack to see if I had any paper or something I could entertain myself with. Bingo! My diary! It would hurt to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG, the worst thing happened to me! Theodore asked my on a date and I ended up getting detention! It's entirely Milton, Engine, and Sheldon's fault. Some of it's my fault, but most of it's theirs. Simon's in detention with me. It's 4:09 and I still have to stay till 7:00. Really, that's a long time! What is wrong with the school? UGGGGGG! This sucks. I'd rather be looked in a room with Alvin for an hour then be in this room not going to able to go on a date with Teddy. My life sucks!_

_Eleanor_

I'm soooooo… board. I finish in my diary and I don't have any homework and I don't have anything to do. It's only 4:31. Gosh! Just then Max, the school Janitor walked in. Oh yah, part of this was I had to help clean up and help teachers if needed. At least I'm not going to die of boredom.

"Mrs. Galbreath, may I have Simon and Eleanor help me clean the bathrooms?" Max asked my teacher.

I was like WHAT? Bathrooms? Why on earth would I want to help bathrooms?

"Sure. Go right ahead. I think Miss Miller was about to die here." Mrs. Galbreath said as she winked at me.

Is this lady a mind reader? How'd she know I was extremely board? I wish I could disappear right now.

Simon and I got up from our desks with out a word and walked over to the door. As we walked through the school halls I looked in room 142. This was Eugene, Milton, and Sheldon detention room. I looked in through the window door.

WHAT THE HECK! They were talking and passing notes! Mr. Hover was not paying any attention. One of the notes slid from underneath the door. I taped Simon on the shoulder mouthing 'Wait for me'. He nodded.

I picked up the note and it read, Stop looking in fattie rattie. Now go scrub something Cinderella!

What the heck was that suppose to mean?

"Eleanor, Simon, you coming?" Max called to us.

"Coming." We replied glumly.

"Eleanor, Simon, here are the cleaning supplies and you guys can clean the boys' room. I'll do the girls."

"B-b-boys' room!" I stammered

"Well, yah. I'm doing the girls so you and Simon can do the boys' room. Is there anything wrong with that?" Max looked at us.

"Well, you see, I'm a girl, so I was hoping I could help clean the girls' room."

"Sorry Eleanor. Just take this stuff and clean the toilets, sinks, floors, and urinals."

I shuddered at that word. It made me so well, squeamish. Why can boys just use toilets to pee in like girls? All you have to do is life the seat.

Simon and I walked in to the bathroom and stared cleaning up. I did that floors and sinks and Simon did the toilets and (well you know)

"So how was detention Ellie?" Brittany asked mocking my pain.

"Shut up Brittany! I'm all ready in a bad mood and I don't need commits for you."

I plopped myself on my bed. Could things get any worse? I can't play soccer, I can go on my date with Theodore, I'm in stupid detention till 7, and to top it all of I'm being picked on! What is wrong with me? I swear, I have no idea how bad of a sin I did, but I'm sure this is my pay back for something.

Suddenly I felt something warm run down my cheek. I was such in a bad mood. Maybe this is all just a dream and I'll wake up. I pinched myself. No good luck. Could this just be PMS? I wish. This should all pass by in a few days. I looked at the clock by my night stand 8:45. And with that I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning with a head ach and a sore back. I guess this was all PMS. Goodie. So I'm about to start my period. I'm so excited.

I got up and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked back into my room and started to change.

Today I decided to wear a lime green tee shirt that had the words ALL STAR written on the front with pink, and a green mini skirt. I brushed my hair into a pony tail.

As I walked down stairs I though about Theodore. He was going to be so upset. Why do these things all ways happen to me? Brittany has never canceled a date before. Same with Jeanette. So she hasn't been on many dates, but that doesn't matter. I sighed in defeat. Then I remembered that I was going to get Simon and Jeanette something for helping me. Maybe I could run to the book store this weekend before detention.

I looked in the fridge for something to make for breakfast. I pulled out some strawberries, grapes, and blueberries. Fruit salad would go nice with muffins. I looked in the cupboards for so muffin mix. We had cinnamon. Perfect! Finely, something goes my way. I chopped up the strawberries and pores the grapes and blueberries into a bowl and waited while my muffins backed.

When they were finished I set up the table and waited for everyone else to come down stairs. A few minutes latter Jeanette can down stairs.

"What are we having?" She asked half asleep.

"Fruit salad and cinnamon muffins." I told her.

She picked up a muffin and scooped some fruit on her plate. I sat down beside her and started to eat as well.

Soon Brittany and Miss Miller joined us. We all ate in silence. When we were done Brittany and Jeanette helped me clean up the kitchen and then we all started heading out the door to meet the chipmunks at our usual corner.

Theodore looked really sad. I guessed Simon told him that he had detention with me and he must have figured out that I could go with him. I sighed.

"Hey Theo." I said trying to sound happy. It didn't work.

"Hey." He replied back plainly.

I looked at Simon. He nodded. So Theodore did know. Crap! All of us walked to school in silence. We all looked at each other every now and then but for the most part we all looked at our feet. I felt guilt in my stomach. I just wanted to throw up. When we got to school we went to our classes.

Theodore, Brittany, and I had English first. Simon, and Jeanette had social studies and Alvin had math. I gathered my books for English and started walking. As I sat down at my desk I saw a note taped to it. Did you have fun last night? We did. Ha, ha. Milton, Sheldon, Eugene.

I tore the note in half. Jerks. I decided to remain calm. I was already in enough trouble as it is. I don't need more drama in my life. Theodore walked in and sat in the desk two rows in front of me. I don't blame him. I don't even want to look at myself either. More and more student filled up the class room. At 8:20 class started. We were learning about onomatopoeias, similes, metaphors, and personifications. I kept zoning in and out of things. I was still thinking about Theodore and how I just scared him socially. Theo will possibly never ask another girl on a date and it's all my fault!

"Eleanor, since you have your head in the clouds, perhaps you'd like to tell us what a personification is." My teacher snapped at me.

"Umm…. It's… a word that ah… no one knows the meaning of…" My voice trailed off.

"Eleanor, go in the hall right now. I need to have a word with you!"

I stood up and walked in the hall. I was at the end of my rope. Right there in the middle of the hall. I stared crying my eyes out. I couldn't calm down. I heard some teachers shut their doors. This just made me cry harder form embarrassment.

Then out of no where I heard a familiar voice.

"Eleanor, you… okay?" The voice asked at once.

"No, I'm not okay! I can't go on my first date ever, I'm in stupid detention, I'm being picked on and to top it all off I can't play soccer!" I wailed.

I could feel the breath of his presents. A fresh mint smell. I turned around to face him. It was none other then Simon Seville.

"What are you doing out here any ways." He asked me in a shy voice. It brought a chill to my bone. His voice was so sweet, yet sounded so shy in the same way.

"Mrs. Hollister wanted to speak to me about paying more attention. You?"

"I was running some papers to the office. I better get going. See you in science." He said as he scurried off.

I sniffed. I couldn't help but smile. Simon just had a warm personality to him. Yes he is shy at times, but all and all he's really nice. Just then I heard Mrs. Hollister walk over to me. She gave me a long lecher on how I need to pay more attention and then took me back in the class room.

I saw Theodore look my way. A look of hurt and anger in his eyes. He mouthed I need to talk to you at flex.

I nodded my head. When class was out I walked to my locker and gathered my science books. Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and I shared this class.

Once class stared up, Mr. Hooper told us to pick partners for our lab testings. I was going to chose Theodore, but he asked Jeanette before I got a chance. I was having a bad feeling that Theodore was trying to ignore me. Then for some reason Simon asked me if I wanted to be his partner. My heart skipped a beat. When ever I was around Simon I got a funny feeling in my stomach. He was kind of cute.

"Um… Ellie, you wanna?" He asked me again.

"Oh, um sorry. I was just thinking about something. And sure." I replied.

**There you go. PS did you know that if you press the review button this really cool thing happens. All you have to do is leave a review and it does this, well you know, you'll have to figure it out yourself. Try it! **


	6. diary

**Hey, hey, hey, hey! How are you peoples? School starts August 18! OMG summer is almost over. **

_Dear Diary,_

_AGGGGGGG! OMG the most embarrassing thing ever happened to me! Theodore is still mad at me, so to make it up to him I was going to ask him to be my lab partner. It was just to show him I was going to spend as much time with him as possible. Well before I got a chance to ask him Theodore ran up to Jeanette and asked if she wanted to be his lab partner! I was so mad I could just spit. I decided to ask Simon. I want to show him I could be just as good as a lab partner as Jeanette, so I started drawing these weird tadpole looking things in my notebook. Simon was looking over my shoulder with a questing look on his face. _

"_Umm… Ellie, can I ask you a question?" Simon asked me "that'll you know probably change our immediate future?" _

_I was trying to be a suck up and I battered my eye lashes, you know trying to be all cute and sweet._

"_Yes Si?" My voice higher then usual._

_I was trying to be a suck up and I battered my eye lashes, you know trying to be all cute and sweet._

"_Yes Si?" My voice higher then usual._

"_Don't you think we need to plug this thing in?" Simon's face was questing. I looked at his hand and saw that we needed to plug the microscope in the plug to see what was on the slide!_

_My face was so red. I can not believe that just happened to me. It turns out what I saw in the microscope was lint! But I learned something very interesting about me IQ. My IQ is grater or equal to a dirty gym sock!_

_Then when I was going to my homeroom to talk to Theodore, he told me never mind. I sat at my desk just looking at him. Then Theodore pulled Jeanette over and ASKED her if she want to go with him to the Carrie Underwood concert and then go to dinner! Of course she said yes! _

_I ran in the bathroom crying and locked myself in there for the rest of the day. Yes I got in trouble and got another week added in my detention for "playing hooky" and worrying my teachers half to death. The good news is that this all is PMS. The bad thing is I have nothing to protect me. UGGG… _


End file.
